Oh, No, You Didn't!
by Cotto
Summary: Lilly has to defend Emma's honor from her own sister trying to get her to do something horrible; and pays a price for it for a time. Mal's visiting family in Storybrooke during Summer Break from Auradon Prep. Later on Lilly ends up, along with Emma, studying the very nature of love in its deepest levels- from a surprising source for Lilly This also gets pretty darn kooky.


**Oh No You Didn't!**

 _ **By James Carmody.**_

 **Disclaimer:** _I do not own Descendants nor do I own Once Upon A Time. Descendants is the property of Disney- last I heard, and Once Upon A Time, the entire series, is the property of Kitsis and Horrowitz. I willingly forgo any financial remuneration for this piece of fan-made literature, only payment I'll accept is the praise of whoever reads this._

 **Pairing(s):** _Lilly Page/Mal, Lilly Page/Emma Swan, Emma Swan/David Nolan, Lilly Page/David Nolan, Other Pairings to be entered as the story progresses._

 **Characters:** _Lilly Page, Mal, Emma Swan, David Nolan, Other Characters to be entered as story progresses._

 **Author's Story Notes/Read Me First/Concepts/Warning(s) &Mission Statement: **_Since Maleficent is in both stories, and in Once Upon A Time she's Lilly's mother, and shares the same relationship in Descendants with Mal, that technically makes them at least half-sisters. That's a main theme here: their relationship._

 _Also, anybody else notice how in the episode "Breaking Glass" Lilly, in Emma's memories appears to have a bit of a crush on Emma: always wanting to be around her, constantly smiling at her, being sweet to her, apparently she's very affectionate towards her? Well, that's the rendition of Lilly Page that is going on here: She's at least romantically attracted to Emma- in fact, it's Lilly's love of Emma that will be a defining factor in this tale._

 _Now Mal, Mal in Descendants appears to be something of an amoral sorceress at the very least, not only that, but a bit of a psychopath if not a sociopath in how she acts: using spells to violate the consent of other characters to play with their person as well as using them as her toys- that is how she acts here too; in fact, that very element leads to a huge catfight on her part with her big sister, Lilly, over something she does, or tries to do! Mal is not a good girl to say the least!_

 _Don't get me wrong; this is kind of odd, especially for someone like me- who'd write Lilly off to Perdition in a heartbeat for her sexuality or attractions and never look back or blink an eye, but here's the weird part: she's the heroine of the piece: Lilly, that's right- and there's a reason for this: to help_ ** _me_** _to amend_ ** _myself_** _, in favor of charity!_

 _Story's also from Lilly's point of view, and is kind of an entry into Lilly's journal- please enjoy, oh, and don't forget: she's the heroine of this piece._

 **Summary:** _Lilly has to defend Emma's honor from her own sister trying to get her to do something horrible; and pays a price for it for a time. Mal's visiting family in Storybrooke during Summer Break from Auradon Prep. Later on Lilly ends up, along with Emma, studying the very nature of love in its deepest levels- from a surprising source for Lilly This also gets pretty darn kooky._

 **Timeline:** _Post Descendants 1 Movie, right about during the series "Wicked World", Once Upon A Time somewhere in Season 6 Part A._

 **Genre(s):** _Family, Supernatural, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Crime, Humor, Horror._

 **Tags:** _Catfighting, Sisterhood, Friendship Love, Family Bonds, Rage, True Friendship, Magical Date-Rape-Drug (Love Spell), Sorcery or Witchcraft, Threat of Non-consented to love, Temptation, Threat of taking advantage, Caring, Crime, Humor, Horror, Other Tags to be Added._

 **Rating:** _Pretty darn mature, I'd rate it at least a high teen or Mature itself, perhaps even "R" considering the topic that Lilly and Mr. Nolan have to discuss- and a teen doing so is just plain terrifying!_

 **Chapter 1.): "I can't believe she did that."**

 **Beginning Chapter 1 Author's Notes:** _This is a Christmas Gift to Christ- in that I'm using this to try to amend myself, and hopefully further the support for His realm in this world as an early birthday present to try to amend the world too- as I write this first chapter on Saturday, December 24_ _th_ _of 2016._

 _The nature of this story will be a bit odd indeed, and with good reason; however, I hope and pray that others seek to comprehend my motives in understanding_ ** _why_** _I do this in this story so that it is clear to them and to all_ ** _what_** _I'm trying to accomplish here- it'll likely be a bit different from what I had envisioned, but still the same story as I dreamed up today. I just love the series Once Upon A Time- largely for the domestic nature of the story; and believe me, after spending about half my life studying and intellectually dwelling in the topic of WW2 East Front just about_ ** _anything_** _is light and fluffy- no wonder I love stories like "Frozen" so much- that's the 2013 movie I'm referring to: it's downright into the domestic; and I need that kind of relationship focus shift!_

 _In this tale, it'll shift from Lilly's thoughts and opinions in the jail cell she's in back and forth to the precipitating event that got her locked up: a physical catfight she got into with her teen sister over something horrible. So the kind of writing may be a bit hard to follow._

 _I hope you people enjoy it; here goes._

As I sit here, reflecting on what'd happened, drinking my caffeinated beverage that the male Sheriff, David Nolan, a man I'd been out to harm to no end when I first arrived here in Storybrooke I'm astounded... first I met my kid sister, Mal, in the town bus-stop; and listen to her stories of Auradon Prep, the school she's been attending as I transport her into town to meet with Mom, but Mom was busy, so I'm watching my teen sis as the day goes by.

We stop off at a snack vendor somewhere downtown, and I end up buying her some hot cocoa along with one for myself, for it's a bit chilly- amazing for a summer day. I notice she's got this little, well, not so little actually, book between her arm and her hip, and kept there by her hand- looks about the size of a large leather-bound journal, but its bindings are harder, as if made of wood. I'm about to ask her about this book she's carrying, when I notice her gazing off at a blonde woman I know: Emma Swan, the local Sheriff- I still haven't straightened out which sheriff is the other's boss, but the male one's her dad., meaning Emma's dad. He's the one sitting with me now- and the one I'm really not sure I can forgive for mistreating me so even before I was even **born**! That Chafes Big Time, folks!

Anyhow, my shorter-haired kid sister picks up on the fact that I'm still a bit attracted to Emma, as in in love with her- not that anything's going to come of it; just another way Mr. and Mrs. Nolan messed me up, I guess; but somehow, something they did in their "magic episode" caused me to fall hopelessly in love with their elder child... I **really** and I do mean **REALLY** don't think they either thought this through very well or intended  that to happen- it's real bad enough that I can't have a traditional relationship- and Heaven knows I tried if it even exists, that is, and I really do hope it does; that way I have odds of hopefully getting some justice out of life at least- but why on Earth did I have to fall head-over-heels in love with a straight woman, who could never love me like that in return? That just plain bites big time. I'm constantly trying to carry out a promise I made to Emma and forgive them for messing with me- and I do NOT think it was just them who did this- I Hate This Cross, Man! I say mentally in a prayer to my Creator, if He even exists- but sometimes it's a lot to get over; and Emma wasn't very nice to me at all this afternoon- that's the part that really hurt.

It always hurts the most when someone you love hurts you, ever notice that, folks?

Anyhow, one of my nightmares comes true right about at this instant: Mal notices my affectionate look at Emma, but just sits there and records it in her mind; but she gets this smirk as she looks at the way I'm looking at Emma buying her son Henry a soft-serve cone and I begin to think _"How can he want something cold in this weather?"_ , however: that thought is drowned out by another one that comes up shortly; and it's this- I know it's rooted in fear; all I can think of is "Oh No!" about Mal's smirk- she's gotten an idea and I'm sure I won't like it one bit, and I can literally FEEL the circulation draining from my face and head as the dread sets in, and with that my breathing becomes shallow and I feel like I'm about to suffocate.

Thankfully nothing happened, I enjoyed the sunlight, and later on once Emma had taken Henry to the park, she came back to meet my kid sister. Once I'd introduced them- oh, they were sweet with eachother, that's the good part, but later on I just had a feeling that I knew something was going to go wrong; I prayed that it wouldn't, but it did, sure enough.

Just as Emma was walking away, I saw Mal open her book, she held it in her left hand, waved her right forearm in a circle with her right pointer-finger pointed upwards at the sky- I happened to glance at the book, and sure enough, the reason for my dread came back full-bore: She was reading a LOVE-SPELL... now it clicked, and a black haze swam before my eyes, clouding my vision: that smirk- it registered all right; I had to do **something** to stop this nonsense or I'd be a willing participant in a date-rape of the woman I've desired ever since that day in Duluth Minnesota! Sure enough, Mal was planning on using the both of us to ensure that Sheriff Swan is the victim of a date-rape by me!

Enraged beyond all reason, my right arm seemed to have developed a mind of its own, and the lessons of the Magician's Apprentice, of whom I had become the apprentice thereof, came back to me- this had been his penance, I guess: to become my guardian and protector; he'd been like a father to me... only later did I learn the total degree of conspiracy against me and the injustice. I owe Henry a debt of gratitude for replacing that villain Issac who'd been part of this mystical attack on me before I was even born, for thwarting him, and I fully intend to talk to him, both to thank him for all his good deeds, and to beg him for help with my life- but he won't be very accommodating if I rape his mother, now will he? He'd probably eliminate me somehow viciously for that unless I defend his mommy. My right arm, as I said, had seemingly developed independent thought, and before I knew what was happening, it had reared back and swung down and forward- and just as suddenly, my right palm connected with my baby sister's left cheek in a hard full-strength slap!

As she fell to the ground I screamed at her "How Dare You?!" in a rage.

Unfortunately for my freedom, Sheriff Emma Swan heard me scream in rage and didn't see the whole thing, and she stormed back towards me with murder written in her eyes... luckily I'd finished my drink by now, as had Mal finished hers; but Emma wasn't in a mood to listen to my complaints about this- in her eyes I'd assaulted a teen about the age of her son- and she was ballistic towards me for that! She grabbed me, slammed me against my car's hood to pin me against, so I couldn't resist, and grabbed my wrists and as she read me my rights she slapped the cuffs on my wrists and the next thing I heard was the soft clink of metal locking. I couldn't believe it: I was being arrested for **preventing** a sexual assault! OF all the rotten luck imaginable today, this officially stinks to High Heavens!

And to make matters even more surreal the person I was being arrested by was the very one I was protecting from becoming a victim of sexual abuse- I COULD NOT BELIEVE IT!

So, as I sat in the jail cell I reflected on what'd happened and how this had been **the** **most bizarre day imaginable, bar none**! I swear: Somebody out there or up there has it in for me- this is completely baffling to behold- my kid sister, the one who was about to commit rape **through** me, goes free while I, the good sister, gets to "cool her heals" in the clink and "think about what she's done"... "Is there ANY Justice Out There? AT ALL?" I want to scream that question to whoever's listening., I was **Defending** Sheriff Swan from becoming the victim of a lesbian date-rape and I, the woman who was **protecting** her gets arrested, BY her!

Now, you may think that there's something attractive about being cuffed by someone you're in love with, but in this case there wasn't anything arousing going on here or kinky going on here- in case I doubted it, all I had to do was look at Emma's face and I'd see that she meant business. Now, I sometimes go in for weird romance; it's just a part of who I am, but here, now, this wasn't fun- it felt like a gross abuse of justice!

Some time later, Sheriffs Swan and Nolan came in to talk to me; it turns out that Mal had run off and found Mom, leaving her spell-book in the street, and some of their deputies had found it and brought it to the station; intending so that she could pick it up... well, it appears that Sheriffs Nolan and Swan took a look at it, and studied the spell Mal was saying. Emma didn't believe that a child could use such vile techniques, however, for she came in, loaded pistol at her side, and played a brilliant job of "Bad Cop"; added bonus to her acting is the apparent truth that she really, and I do mean really, does NOT like me! She put down the book, the pistol next to it, and I knew from experience that the cells are specially blessed so that prisoners cannot use magic to escape- not one., a plus when you live in a fantasy town, apparently. She then sat or rested on the table, facing me, and studied me for about five minutes before speaking.

"Is this the spell?" she asked me, pointedly, indicating that she meant the spell that Mal'd been performing when they stopped my physical assault on her- supposedly not knowing that I was only doing so to prevent her from becoming an unwilling participant in a romantic or sexual encounter; and had also compelled Mal to abandon the intimate assault she was trying to compel Sheriff Swan to undergo.

I nodded an affirmative; knowing that this woman had already threatened to kill me before, so I was as scared of her as I was in love with her- which is a lot, let me tell you!

"What?" Emma asked, pointedly, indicating that she wanted a vocal answer instead of respectful silence.

"Yes, Sheriff Swan." I said, meekly, trying NOT to antagonize her- the volatile woman might just go off and end me then and there; she's able to, I know that for sure.

Emma apparently didn't believe me, for her eyebrows knit together as if enraged, and she picked up the 9mm cop pistol, and aimed it square right at my head, and then proved my point, saying "I don't believe you."

I elected to do something both incredibly brave and risky; I knelt down in front of her, threw my arms out to my sides as if to embrace her, and before I spoke, I stared her straight into her eyes. When I did speak, I told her "Go ahead and shoot me then... but know, as you pull the trigger that'll send me to my Maker, that I am letting you shoot me because I love you, you incredible idiot!"

My gamble had an unexpected side-effect, Emma began to shake in anger, and she put the gun down to ensure that she was able to think straight- thereby to shoot straight. Why she hates me so much I do NOT understand; but I successfully played her this time- to great effect I have to admit.

At this point, her dad, and possibly her boss- as he's the only one who can reason with her when she gets like this, apparently- walked into the room, and seeing how peeved his daughter had become, he sent her to the front desk lest she commit a horrendous crime; came in to talk to me... He'd heard the whole thing over the speakers, I figured, and his remarks indicated that to me for certain, for he said "So, let me see if I get this straight, you did what you did to prevent my daughter from being raped?"

"Yes" I replied "believe it or not, I do love your daughter deeply." I said, pointedly knowing that she'd hear it as she walked off to the front desk while he dealt with the prisoner.

He set a file down on the desk, they still hadn't let me out of my cell; so I guess I rate that low in their eyes: so dangerous that I have to be interrogated from a prison cell, not even at a desk... and he, resting against the table in the interrogation room, exactly the same posture as his child had taken, ran his right hand through his hair, as if frustrated. When he'd done this he said "I guess that's a bi-product of our actions towards you."

"That's ridiculous!" I blurted out, laughing, before I could stop myself "You honestly think my sexuality is the product of a spell?" I knew I was laughing at him- but it was so utterly preposterous: That he could've have had **any** effect on **my** sexuality at all- if God or whoever my Creator is wanted me to develop to deal with a temptation towards same-sex attraction, then that's exactly what would happen, bar none!

"So, I didn't mess up your orientation?" he asked me, with a totally honest look in his eyes.

"You think you could've?" I replied with a laughing lilt to my voice- it was so completely ludicrous that I had to find it funny; if God or whoever my creator is wanted me to deal with same-sex attraction then I would, otherwise nothing and nobody could do anything to make me deal with that- the other idea: that he and his wife had altered my sexual orientation was completely out of the picture!

This, as it turned out, relieved both of us; for he sat down on the table with a much calmer posture now, as if relaxing a bit, as if a weight had been removed from his shoulders that he had worried about for a long time.

"However" I said, raising my right pointer finger "I do have a bit of a complaint against you for taking me away from my mother before I was even born." I said, with a grim grin before adding "And that's not likely to be easily forgiven." I was pretty upset about the whole thing. In a way, that set me off even more than Emma treating me like her personal slave; berating me and also mixing insults and threats towards me rather frequently- the mere memory of his and his wife's kidnapping of a pre-born baby like they did; I was an innocent in the whole matter and they messed me up, big time... but I do NOT rate them as responsible for my attraction to their daughter.

The next thing he said floored me, however, for his reply of "Granted." hit my eardrums! I was not expecting him to agree to the fact that he'd done me a huge injustice. Something happened to my heart then- it was as if his humanity touched it in some weird way; and I began to see in him just someone trying to defend his family from a horrible future., it'd been better, of course, had he not had to unload all his daughter's bad traits into **me** \- maybe that's one reason I'm in love with her: whenever I see her all I see is her goodness.

"That spell" he said "I'd like to believe you, but to understand better, I've got to know what properties it has- the spell your sister was trying to perform. And the sooner you provide them, you'll be able to go free, as it'll help your situation **big time**." he elaborated.

I knew immediately what he meant; and frankly Mal had betrayed the whole nature of sisterhood by trying to get me to act on my attraction to somebody who was out of the picture as far as the category of "acceptable potential mates" goes, so I elected to talk to him about this- besides, I was only guilty of assault and battery against a minor, whereas **she** was guilty of attempted gay date-rape; but by using **me** to carry out the felony... I did what I did to prevent a felony from happening. So, I took a deep breath and proceeded to clarify. "That spell" I told him, "is both vile and especially vicious; it, if said, creates a **requirement** that the person who's name is said in it is literally  forced, under the pain of death, to engage in whatever romantic or sexual act the other person wants- it literally is not so much a 'love spell' as such, but in fact a "rape spell" that Mal was performing- and if she carried it out; to save Emma's very **life** I'd have to literally rape her:" I took one look at him and knew he was livid "Oh, I'd be gentle" I said "but that's because I love your daughter so much; there's no guarantees that anybody else would, however." I indicated that I'd be tender as well with Emma, but in fact I wanted NOTHING to do with forced sex; which is what this would be. "I had no idea my sister was so evil as to use magic to violate someone; when I found out I hit the roof and before I knew what was going on I'd assaulted her, physically."

 ** _That_ ** did it, he proceeded to unlock the cell door and he even bought me dinner at Granny's shortly thereafter- I felt finally I was getting some justice; he indicated that he wanted to address my interest in his daughter inside his home, so he invited me to come over- I couldn't stop grinning as I related how I had known so much about such an unknown spell "You know the Magician's Apprentice?" I asked him, and when he let on that they'd met, I replied "Well, I'm kind of his apprentice; he took pity on my when I was a teen and took me in, got me a job when I was old enough, taught me just about everything I know that he didn't see to it that I was taught in school, and he brought me up- he took care of me; and I loved him as a daughter would... it was he that taught me what to look for in a spell to know what's going on in it; and it was those signs that he taught me that told me what that spell would do to poor Emma, pardon- your daughter- if it were cast." I sighed "I never thought I'd see it though."

He glanced at me "Are you scared of your sister?" He asked me then.

"Kind of yeah- if she was willing to do something so vicious and vile, even as a teen; then she's a mess, as well as completely evil too; that sorceress has got to be stopped." I replied angry and scared "I can control her, though." I hastened to say.

When we arrived at his home to talk over my attitudes towards his daughter; it was dusk, and he mentioned that they have a Kureg machine, and asked me if I wanted some coffee "While I served it in the truck stop, I don't much care for it myself." I replied, then he offered me some hot chocolate- he had some around thanks to his grandson liking the stuff, and they had more than enough, he told me. I licked my lips and replied "I'd love some." hot chocolate is a favorite of mine in cool times of the day, and while the midday had been pleasantly warm, the early morning and the evening were brisk. He took a call as I took my first few sips of the warm beverage in a large cup; it turned out that my kid sister had made it safely to my mom's custody; and he indicated that she should talk to her about what'd happened today.

Later on, as I drank the beverage he'd made for me; I heard the door open and shut, and he excused himself saying it's probably better if he handled the door; his wife and their son I'd just met at least, so logic told me it's his daughter- the woman I had developed a crush on; and who I knew I'd have to face, sooner or later.

To Be Continued...

 **End Chapter 1 Author's Notes:** _Well, folks, this is from Lilly's perspective, to the point that it's her journal she's kind enough to share with us. This will be continued; Lord Willing, to include Lilly's interactions with Emma, especially when Emma learns that Lilly was protecting her from being abused; Lilly had no right whatsoever, however, to hit Mal, but that'll be dealt with as the story progresses._

 _Thank you for your time and attention, I hope I entertained you with this tale, and fully intend to get further into Lilly's education in terms of metaphysics; she only mentioned a bit of it, but later on it'll deal more with what she learned, and how she learned it... it will also involve other stories- the introduced storylines will include a disclaimer if they are anything but either original fiction or public domain- anything else will include a disclaimer- I haven't decided exactly what series' the Magician's Apprentice took his apprentice to in order to teach her, but it includes a lot of what's best classified as "American Mythology", as well as other stories._

 _I had considered an alternate title: "Maleficent's Daughters' Adventures" or something like that, but the reason I went with "Oh No You Didn't!" was because it signifies anger and a fight- which was a key ingredient to this story; Mal and Lilly have to get into a fight over Mal cursing or trying to curse in a love-spell Emma as a favor to Lilly- who's enough of a lady to turn down that favor, as it isn't a favor, more accurately: Emma's body is no party favor! Granted, Mal was trying to be nice, but it was also completely mean to do what she did._


End file.
